


A Pleasant Distraction

by Milieva



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Clef is grown-up, Established Relationship, Everyone is all grown-up, F/M, Getting Clef to 'Relax' is always fun, Plot? What Plot?, Post-Canon, Umi x Clef Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieva/pseuds/Milieva
Summary: Though five years have passed since the reformation of Cephiro, there is still a lot to be done. Unfortunately, Clef has never been very good at maintaining a good work-life balance. Umi has taken it upon her self to see to it that he takes a break from time to time, some breaks are more distracting than others.





	A Pleasant Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/gifts).



> This was written because Down was sad about a tiny section of the alcove scene that I removed from Chapter 6 of Sanctuary. It probably needs a bit of polishing, which I will come back and do later, but I wanted to try to have multiple fics up for Umi/Clef week.

It wasn't surprising when Umi appeared in the doorway of Clef's office. In fact it had become too regular an occurrence of late. He'd taken fewer and fewer rest days recently. With all of his current projects, there was always something he needed to be doing. More often than not, Umi had to drag him out from behind his desk if she wanted his attention. 

He couldn't admit just how much he looked forward to her visits, slightly irregular lately with the amount of coursework she still had at university. Spending time with her gave him an excuse to take a break that almost didn't make him feel guilty.

Umi knocked on the open door to get his attention, smiling when he looked up. 

"Did you forget what day it was?" 

"I'm just finishing up," he said, automatically, before looking up sheepishly. 

Even if he was finished with this report, both of them knew that he would have found something else to be working on if she hadn't turned up when she did.

"Ferio says you've been working too hard again." Umi pushed the door shut as she walked in. "He says you need to _relax_." She pressed her hand firmly against the surface of the door, and he felt the shiver of her magic crystallise over his own shields, effectively locking the door.

"How do you suggest I do that?" he asked, his heart rate picking up as she came closer.

She wore another of those little dresses he was beginning to appreciate more and more. This one a deep blue with little buttons down the centre of the bodice and an elegant flowing skirt which fell just above her knees.

He was contemplating whether he wanted to undo those buttons or just run his hands up her legs when she reached him.

With a hand in the middle of his chest, she shoved him firmly back into his chair and climbed onto his lap. This desk chair was rather wide, giving him ample space to fidget as he worked, but also providing enough room for Umi's knees on either side of his hips as she straddled him. 

Her fingers combed through his hair unhindered; his coronet lay somewhere in the mountain of paperwork behind her. She leaned in close, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. "You do know you work too much, right?"

Clef caught her mouth with his, swallowing a soft moan at the rush of magic between them as he wrapped his arms around her. He made his own breathless noise as her kisses moved across his jaw and down his neck. Teeth replaced lips as the urgency grew.

 He fumbled with the buttons at the front of her dress, unfastening it nearly down to her navel, revealing nothing but a long swath of smooth, golden skin. He gasped against her neck when he ran his fingers down and found neither an undershirt nor the type of earth undergarment Umi had started wearing more often since they'd started this sort of relationship. It was surprising, but that didn't keep him from taking advantage of the access. Clef slid his hand under the cloth, pressing over the soft curve of her breast. 

Umi arched against him at a stroke of his thumb before pulling back with a smile.

She cupped his cheek with one hand as she pressed a soft, tender kiss to his lips before running her fingers down the side of his neck and his chest. She moved slowly, with enough decisiveness to draw his attention when she stopped, poised on the top catch of his trousers. 

In a rush of want, he caught her mouth as she deftly undid his clothing.

Her name was part of the next gasp that followed, as she stroked him firmly with the chill of her magic between her fingers, her touch overriding every thought in his head. She had learnt too well how to break him over the past few years, and he loved each and every minute of it.

The sharp sting of her teeth alternating with wet hot kisses down his neck as she drew him out was nearly enough to undo him. A shudder ran through the whole of his body when she circled her thumb over the tip, teasing him.

Umi raised up ever so slightly and swayed backward unsteadily. He reached out to catch her, only to cry out in surprise as she sank down over him, enveloping him in her slick heat.

Gasping for breath, he lifted his head to look at her. The intensity of her gaze had him whimpering again before they'd even moved.

Clef's hands roamed, touching and holding. First on her back, holding her steady, but her arms wrapping about his shoulders as she arched against him gave him leave to travel the length and breadth of her body. Shoulders, back, hips, thighs. His touch travelled down to her knees and back up her legs beneath the hem of her skirt. Coming back up to the completely bare skin of her hips. He snapped his attention back to her face and the wicked glint in her eyes. She was wearing absolutely nothing except that simple blue dress.

He hadn't thought he could be any more turned on, but he found he was wrong. So very wrong. His hips bucked beneath her as his magic pulsed through them and she bit back a cry, pressing her face into the curve of his neck. She clung to his robes and rocked against him as the rush faded to a tingle.

"You can do better than that, Old Man," she purred, hot breath tickling his ear.

The temptation to lift her up onto his desk was strong, but the increased range of motion didn't outweigh the mess he'd have to tidy when they were finished. He _still_ hadn't found some of the papers they'd misplaced the last time.

They moved together, faltering at first before falling into a steadily building rhythm. The sounds they were making became more and more stuttered and urgent. Hands tangling in clothing and hair as they pulled closer, tighter. Coils of electricity exploded into a thousand million sparks as he finally broke beneath her, keening her name.

It was a fight to catch his breath and form any lasting coherent thought as Umi continued to move against him. Everything was still so sharp, sensitive, and present.

After a few moments, he eased her back gently and slid a hand between her legs. Umi hissed in a breath as he rubbed magic-laden circles around her clit. Three strokes gained him a full-body shudder: it didn't take long before she shattered, trembling against him.

A short while later, Umi eased herself off Clef's lap. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, grinning down at him. 

Clef blinked up at her. "Weren't you supposed to be having a picnic this afternoon?"

"Uh huh." Umi nodded, refastening the front of her dress. "I said I'd come get you."

"Not sure that's going to happen," Clef sighed as he looked down at the state of his trousers. He was a sweaty, rumpled mess, and Umi wasn't much better. He'd need a shower before he even thought about changing his clothes. 

With a laugh, Umi grabbed his hands and tugged him upright. She stepped forward and cradled his face in her hands as she leaned in. The kiss brought with it a surging wave of magic that spilled over every inch of his skin.

He was breathless and trembling when she pulled back. 

"That better?" she asked, smirking.

The air about them was crisp and fresh and as clean as his skin now felt. Clef looked down at his now dry trousers. "That's a new spell?"

"Thought it might be a useful sort of one to learn." Umi took his hand and dragged him toward the door. "Come on."

"Wait." He yanked his hand free and stopped to do up his trousers and straighten his robes. She might be willing to traipse about the castle half-dressed, but he definitely wasn't. Running a hand through his loose hair he turned back to his desk. 

Where had his coronet got to?

"You look good without it," Umi said, taking his hand again, and as they stepped out into the corridor, she pulled the door shut behind them.

°♡° END °♡°

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, ya'll! (If you like it, you can also [reblog](http://milieva.tumblr.com/post/166723384002/a-pleasant-distraction-milieva-magic-knight) it)


End file.
